Little did you know
by HereandForeverafter
Summary: Ichigo gives Deep blue a game of chase during the final battle; they become trapped somehow. Both of them are powerless. Deep blue reveals secrets and Ichigo befriends Deep Blue this story as a whole is part of a four part series of stories. R&R Please :
1. Closed in

**Right, before we start this chappy, I will repeat that I have started both of my stories in the making so don't panic; that I haven't considered the requests for the other story, it is on its ways :) ****Now that is out of the way lets get this story on the road!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT THE CHARACTERS THAT I RAMDONLY MAKE UP FOR THESE WILD STORIES :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Everything that I knew in my life, that I had thought was safe has gone. Lost in the darkness that has awaken. Pain, anger, hatred all of these at the moment have become my own constant companions. All at once, hell became more than just a unknown religious belief; hell stood in front of me, sneering. It was when he made eye contact that every muscle in my weak human screamed _run!_ Mindlessly, I turned. I ran, fleeing from the world that was nothing a lie for the sake of my safety.

Through the wind in my now burning ears, cries pleas all saying the same thing; my name, but I dare not stop to reply. My body wouldn't allow it, we had to run but where? The one answer I knew at the moment was what to run from. Him. The one with eyes so ice blue that if they were really made of ice that surely you would freeze as he would continue to stare at you, and if looks really could kill; his stare would finish you off, if his eyes had failed to do just that. Deep blue.

I know that I was stupid to run, all I did was give him a game of chase. This was nothing but entertainment for him; to watch me run until my begs for no more, he would happily finish me off as he would be able to see that my body had been pushed to it limit. I knew that he was following me, he could easily teleport in front of me and stop in my tracks but no; he pursues me, I risk a glance over my shoulder; he is within a few feet of touching distance, _what is he waiting for?_ I ask myself, but I have no time to wait for an answer. I had to lose him.

The term; running blind, suit this situation quite nicely, little did I know is that I was about to run straight into a dead end; the key word being 'dead'. Now my body has meet its limit, I stood. Staring at the wall. A dark chuckle came from behind me. I freeze.

"Well, that was an attempt at giving a game of chase little mew" Deep blue snarled as he spat the last words out, he continued to chuckle as he notice that I had frozen as he had spoken. "It is considered rude to turn your back to a person when they speaking to you, girl" He sneered harshly.

"I am aware of that" I snapped weakly, earning a chuckle as a response. Though I did not want to appear as I was doing he wanted, I turned to face the sick minded creature that stood no more than a metre from me, a wicked smile on his pale face.

"I am glad to hear, that. At least one of you horrid humans has some knowledge of manners, but do not think that I will think of you as any different than the rest of your kind" He spoke whilst crossing arms a crossed his brood chest. Glaring straight at me, freezing me on the stop with his intense gaze and ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you just get on with it?" Why was I growing impatience with him? He gave a confused look at this comment. His look was more impressive than mine.

"You wish for me to kill you. Now. Here"

"Isn't that want you were following me for? To finish me off whilst I was separated from the group and out the view from Kishu" Why did I have this sudden courage? But here I stand, mirroring his stance. But not his expression; I was proud? Of what?

"The true answer to that question is yes and no" Deep blue replied as truthfully as he could. I had to laugh at this, a weak smile appearing on my lips.

"So you are going to kill me, in this dark alley far away from the others" Now I was starting to concern myself; Why can't I shut up? I s this fear making me act this way, if so, it is not helping in the slightest. Although, with me mentioning this dark alley, I quickly glanced around. There a tight passage that lead to an old shop built into the rock wall at the far end of the city. I smiled at this, I could easily fit through that gap but Deep blue would not even want to think of following me through that gap. My sudden smile didn't go unnoticed.

"And what are you smiling at, girl?" Deep blue barked the orderly question, that must be a really annoying habit. However; I didn't answer, I gave him quick smirk before sprinting to the gap. I made it, but I heard the low, harsh voice of Deep blue from the other side of the gap.

"Ha, you think that will stop me, little mew! I can still teleport to where you are, foolish human!" With that I made a mad dash to the old shop; thanking the lord that no one had owned this shop for years. Once I was in; I locked the door, fully knowing that won't stop him but it gave me some comfort from that present thought. It was silent before the walls of the shop began to crumple and collapse. But I as looked around I noticed one thing; the one thing that caused me to freeze, the one thing that made time stop. The only reason the shop was caving in on us was because something to Deep blue to have him been thrown at a weak point on the wall, as the world around us became dark; opened one eye, his gaze frightened, fear seaping through his body.

I wa able to call to him, but a sudden shooting to my head stopped me, I fell to the ground, my vision blurred as the shop continued to cave in. Deep blue made one last attempt to made eye contact with me, our faces matched; through the poor vision of my weak eyes I saw Deep blue mouth something to me.

"Be brave"

The shop and my world became dark, silent. _We are trapped_ . . . This was the last thought that I had before I too join the darkness as the pain in my head increased my eyes shut. I went to the back of my mind, _Here_ I thought, _here, I will be safe . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then, that was chappy one, read and review so I can work on chappy two because I got some great ideas for this story!<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE THIS TORY EVEN THOUGH I SORT **

**OF KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT PLEASE!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON**

**\/**


	2. CHange in all of us

**Okay, wow; this chappy came to me really quick. I mean as soon as I had finished the first chappy; I just had to write this chappy :D (How many times did I say chappy?)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE RAMDONLY MADE UP FOR THESE CREATIVE STORIES, OH DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two**

Again, pain had become my only companion whilst my time in the back of my mind. As for the rest of my weak human emotions, they have vanished just my not so safe world. _My home_ I sighed sadly inwards to myself. I know I am dead, the whole shop caved in on us, _us_; Deep blue. Did he survive, of course he did, he is an all powerful alien, _Ha yeah right! Something manage to throw him into the weak point in the shops wall. Powerful alright . . ._ Then my world began to lightly shake, there was also the lightest pressure over where my heart is meant to be beating. There is a voice, but is it saying; I need to wake up, that voice wants an answer. The voice sounded to familiar, low and harsh but there was mixture of concern and panic. _Deep blue, why would he care if was dead; that's one down, four to go in his opinion_. The shaking increased, the voice became louder or may be it was just becoming clearer; I groan, moving slightly. There was a short sigh of relief before the voice spoke again.

"That's it, come on if you anything like what I have heard from those followers of mine then you can fight the darkness" Deep blue's sounded soothing, he tried to awake me again, gently shaking me, my groaning again made him shake me again murmuring encouraging words again. Over a course of a few seconds my eyes slowly flutter opened; looking directly into ice blue eyes but they were melting, softening. "There we are! I guess I should never doubt you little mew, you are a strong one, now aren't we, hm?" Deep blue asked with a sly smile appearing on his pained face.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is seeing you say something to me whilst I was passing out on the floor" I asked as I slowly sat up but only to fall back down due to the sudden bang of pain in my pain.

"You saw that did we? Oh, by the way. You sure did take quite a blow to the head, I am quite surprised that you didn't die, girl" Why was he making conversation with me? I can only but ask . . .

"What's with the sudden 'nicey nice' act?" I just decided to get comfortable where I was laying on the ground, waiting for an answer to my question; I was curious, it's a cat thing.

"Well, since we are going to be stuck here for a while, I suppose we could try and get along" Deep blue stated in a mild ashamed voice. I didn't like the sound of that as much he probably didn't enjoy thinking it up in the first place. I shrugged at what he had just said.

"Since you put it that way . . . Sure, why not? But you can easily up and leave me hear to die like I thought I was going. I mean, quote;_' . . I can always teleport. . . ._'. Remember?" My smile becoming very cocky, I wanted to see what impact that had on him; I was quick to make eye contact with him. He gazed back just intense as I was gazing up at him.

"The hit to the head hasn't affected your memory, that's good to see and yes, I remember saying that, silly mew" He chuckled, half-heartedly, whilst wearing a weak smile. Still holding each others gaze.

"You know, I was born with a name . . . like you were born and called Deep blue; hm, funny isn't it. When I was born, I was called Ichigo" I smirked at how that probably all sounded but I didn't really care. The reaction this caused was for Deep blue to raise an eyebrow and smirk as well, all before chuckling whilst shaking his head slightly. Then he replied.

"Okay then, since we are making conversation, _Ichigo_. Deep blue is not my real name; my real name is Lenix" I sat up at this, my head aching but not enough to make me want to lay back down on the cold dusty floor. We still had each other gaze.

"Wow, Okay Lenix! How come you never really answered me back about the fact that you could easily teleport out of here?" Lenix Sighed, breaking eye contact just to roll his blue eyes, but he was quick to mend the break.

"You see, Ichigo -" Lenix smiled my name this time. "- my powers have become weaken and there is no way that if you could transform that you will be able to get out; so don't even waste your time thinking you can because you cannot. Sorry" I began to sway from where I was sitting, just I was about to fall into Lenix, he caught me; holding me steady at arms lengths. This caused me to giggle and snuggle closer to him.

"Word of warning, don't get used to this, we are meant too be enemies and that is how I intend to keep it" Luckily he didn't see me roll my eyes this, Iliked this new side to _Deep blue_; Lenix.

"We're see how long you last with that little plan of yours, shall we?" I smiled as I quickly placed a kiss on his cheek, Once I had pulled away from him; I burst out laughing. His expression was a mixture of shock, surprise and although he won't admit it; lust, he wanted it to go a bit futher than the cheek. I shuddered at that thought. His face took on a concern look as he had just seen me shudder.

"Are we cold, Ichigo?" He asked smiling warmly at me, I smiled back. I only nodded in reply. How ever; with that he opened his arms a motioned me to come to him. I raised an eyebrow at this. Again , he rolled his eyes but continue to smile warmish at me. "Are you or not, silly girl?" He pressed. I quickly moved towards him, being encircled by his strong arms. Making myself comfortable in his arm; I soon found my self drifting.

This caused him to chuckle as he watched my eye lids become heavy and slowly droop down. I decided to snuggle even closer to him, well it was cold in this caved in shop. _ Some bright idea that was; building a shop into a large rock wall . . ._

"Its Ichigo . . .to you . . .Lenix" I said as I slowly drifted into the land s of dreams. He chuckled.

"Sleep well, Ichigo. I shall watch over you whilst you sleep" Those were the only words I managed to hear before sleep took over me again, I went to the back of my mind where I safe to dream and wish on a lucky star.

**Yay! Chappy two, read and review PLEASE!**


	3. Breakage

**I m so sorry that this is really late at being updated, but here is chappy 3! Don't forget to read and review this chappy and you can tell me off for being so lazy at updating the chappy :D**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHRACTERS THAT I MAKE UP FOR THESE RAMDON STORIES!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

I awoke slowly, stretching as I did. Sleep was all I wanted. Although I was barely awake; I noticed that my head wasn't resting on the cold dusty floor. It was laying on a firm warm chest. This caused me to freeze as I tried to recall the events from yesterday or maybe just a few hours ago, I didn't really know. I tried to remember who this was but it was nothing but a distant memory.

"Oh, you're awake" Then I remembered, but I just shrugged at this. The owner of this voice mend me no harm; whilst we were stuck in this caved in shop. I decided to snuggle closer, a smile appearing on my face.

"How long have I been asleep? And have you even slept yet, _Lenix_?" I asked in a muffled voice, this cause him to lightly chuckle.

"You have only been asleep for a few hours, Ichigo; and I did say that I would watch over you whilst you slept. . ." Whilst he was speaking; we had shifted so that we were sitting up, with him cradling my head between one of his hands and his firm chest. I giggled t this and t what he had just said. He noticed this.

"What has you laughing? I gave you my word" After he had whispered the last word, he gave me a weak embrace; this caused my eyes to widen, but I smiled never the least.

"Wow, have I melted the lord's iced heart?" I didn't really need an answer, I just sat there and hugged him back. He was tense, so I waited until he let out a deep pained sigh before he paused then answered my question.

"Ichigo, there is something that I should have told Kish, Pai and Tart long before they decided to follow me. . . I was never meant to become a lord. It's a mistake!" His deep toned voice, cracked at the end of the last sentence, even his strong arms; trembled around me. Was he about to cry. . .?

"What do you mean, _it's a mistake_?" I more was concerned about the fact that he was crying. I mean everyone makes mistakes, don't they. . . Once I had spoke, I looked up to see that his ice blue eyes were melting, he was crying. Deep blue; Lenix was crying. Although his gaze was some what distant, remembering.

"Yes, it was all a big mistake! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to make them understand that I wasn't who they thought I was, but they wanted a new lord. Even when time began to get dangerous for any lord; I was locked away for my own protection. I'm no lord, Ichigo. I'm a. . . liar!" Lenix's voice cracked again on the last word but he did not cry this time round although he made some eye contact with me but all I saw was pain, guilt and hatred. The last didn't make sense to me. But I could always ask him later but there was one thing that I didn't get.

"Lenix, who is this _they_ you mentioned?" I asked in a soft voice whilst he took a deep breath before answering in a rasp voice.

"They are the members of the High Court, they rank quite smugly under the rank of a lord. Without a lord in power they have no reason to do what they are meant to do; advising the lord. But due to me being in the wrong place at the wrong time, they took me and from then I was the new lord" His voice had grown stronger whilst he was explaining, I guess it was time to ask another question of mine. I cleared my throat before asking him.

"Why do you hate them so much? I mean, it much of been nice being a lord; having power over people and all. . . " This one caught him off guard, I smiled at this.

"Yes, it was nice but all that time I spent being their new lord. It was filled with nothing but lies"

"Lies ,how? You were doing the right thing. Weren't you?" He moved his head from side to side at this series of questions; I took that as he didn't want to answer them. Shifting my gaze, I decided to change the topic.

"Now, moving on from that topic. . . " Lenix smiled weakly at this. ". . . How about we talk about, oh I don't know; our childhood?" He shrugged at this before answering back in a calm collected manner.

"Don't see why not. I mean we have time to kill" W e both smiled brightly at each other. I removed myself out from his warm hold so that I was sitting cross legged in front of him. Lenix mirroring my position.

"So where to begin, hmm; how about. . . I know; were you a good little boy when you were young?" This question caused him to smirk.

"That all depended on how I felt when I woke up in the morning" I had to laugh at that, he chuckled along with me until he had a question for me.

"Were you good when you were little, Ichigo?" I gave him an evil smirk before answering, he merely just raised an eyebrow at this.

"To be completely honest with you. . . The word good was never used in my school reports" This time he laughed, it quiet but very powerful. "Okay, you turn".

"Hmm, This is mostly going to sound like something Kish would say but; Did you have any boyfriends when you young?" I giggled at how he had just said that. He had it right though; he did sound like Kish.

"Again, being honest with you. Yes but they were only silly little crushes. . . " He raised an eyebrow again at that comment, I just glared back at him. Causing him to have to muffle his laugher. "Right then, my turn" I stated with an evil smirk appearing on my face. Lenix gulped at this.

"Have you had any girlfriends when you were young?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yep" He smiled at this whilst he crossed this arms in front of his chest. "Hey, you got to ask two question that time, my turn. Two questions only fair" I roled my eyes at this.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Pink, is that all you could come up with?" I skope with a smile on my face.

"How old are you?"

"I am sixteen, what happened to these being about our childhood?" He shrugged at this question. He wasn't going to answer me. "Anyway, my turn".

"What's your favourite colour, anyway?" My curiosity had gotten the best of me. He chuckled at this.

"Since you are being honest with me; my favourite colour is. . . Orange" I burst out laughing at this, whilst he just sat there watching me holding back the urge to join in as well as hosting a smile on his pale face. I shivered; once my laugher had finally died down. Lenix opened his arms for me. I sat there for a few second before crawling into the warm hold, as soon as I had sat completely on his lap; his strong arms encircled me. He rested his head gently on top of my head whilst he waited for me to get comfortable with in his hold. We shared a moment of peaceful silence before I asked him a finally question.

"How old are you, Lenix?" He chuckled.

"Have a guess; you only have three chances"

"Hmm, are you a hundred and ten years old"

"Nope, guess again; two left"

"Okay, two hundred and fifty" He laughed at that one.

"Close, one guess left"

"Oh, I don't know. . .tell me, please!"

"I am three hundred and five years old" My mouth dropped at this, he used one of his hands to gently close my mouth before completing the circle again. I giggled at this.

"You're quiet sweet, you know that?" He chuckled a this before he took ahold of my chin with one of his hands very gently. My breath hitch when he tilted my face up so that our lips were inches apart. I had my eyes closed whilst his cold lips softly brushed against mine; I response shyly, unsure of what I should be doing but as soon as it had started, he had released both my lips and chin. I slowly opened my eyes, only to look into deep ocean blue eyes; we smiled weakly at each other.

"Little do you know, you're quiet sweet yourself" With that comment I decided tto snuggle up closer to his warm body. I yawn; why was I so tired?

"Get some rest, Ichigo. I'll -"

"Nope. If I am going to sleep then so are you" He rolled his eyes at this before we shifted so that we were laying down on the floor but my head being again cradled between one of his hands and his firm warm chest. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep; a funny thought popped in my head.

"You know; you are a very dangerous and cold hearted evil over lord of an alien, Lenix" We both laughed at this, smiles all round. As I snuggled closer, he kissed the top of my head.

"You are a silly little human, Ichigo; and for that I may have begun to fall for you, sleep well never the least, my little mew. My Ichigo"

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about a change of pace, huh? Next chappy will be out a lot sooner than this one, sorry again! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**The next chappy of Do you remember me? Will be out very, very soon! Don't lose hope in me just yet, guys!**


	4. A quick thank you

**Hey there guys! This is just a quick but HUGE thanks to all of you lovely people out that have reviewed my story so far. . .**

**Thank you. . .**

**Foxgrl18**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**Frisky182**

**mewcdg**

**Again, a HUGE thanks so keep up the great reviewing, Love ya lots guys!**


	5. In the dark a growing bond

**Okay guys, here is the long awaited next chappy to Little did you know. . . Don****'****t forget to read and review once you have finished reading this chappy! Thanks guys!**

**I DON****'****T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE RAMDOMLY MADE UP OR THIS WILD LOVE STORY**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

This time round, I awoke with a start. Loud booming noises echoing around the caved in shop walls that have held us here for just a few hours. There were voices; calling, begging for me to answer them. I was too tired to answer. I wanted sleep, although; sleep was far from what I got. Pressure surrounding me, made me open my eyes.

It was Lenix; tightening the hold he had on me, in a protective manner. Within seconds, breathing became a task. I groaned as I tried to go back to sleep but the loud noises and voices were becoming to loud; or maybe even clearer. Then as the wall nearest us crumbled; we moved, shifted across from the crack in the wall. Blinding light flooding the darkness of our hold.

"Let Ichigo go!" The mixture of voices cried out the demand of my freedom, Lenix growled in reply. I was pressed against a wall with him crouching in front of me; blocking me from their view.

"Why should I hand over Ichigo; what do I gain from it?" Lenix spat out every word, the Lenix had got to know in our short time together as disappeared. _Their _Deep blue was now used in Lenix's place. I lower my self to the floor. My efforts; our efforts were in vain. I suppose it was silly to think that I could have changed him. Feeling my shift in position, Lenix glanced over his shoulder to weakly smile at me. This gave me some hope.

"You gain nothing, you cold beast. Now release Ichigo!" Zakuro demanded, taking a confident step towards us. Lenix lowered his crouch; out from the sight of the others, he gently gripped one of my hands that was closest to him; I blinked at this. Giving my hand a gentle squeeze; I gazed up at Lenix; he winked at me. I smiled, he wants me to play along with him. Lenix was still there; this was all an act.

"Are you death? Release Ichigo!" Zakuro demanded again. Lenix just chuckled. From what I could see from the position I was in behind Lenix; they were all here. The mews and the other three aliens; it was their faces that got me the most. They were all sharing the same look; surprised, unsure and betrayal. Noticing that They had my attention; Kishu was the first to speak.

"Why are you protecting Ichigo, Deep blue?" Kish asked in a shaky voice as he stepped forward towards us. Lenix raised himself higher in the crouch but mot entirely out of the crouch. His grip tightening on my hand; I squeezed his back gently, glancing over his shoulder his gazed asked a question, _Do you trust me. . .?_ I weakly smiled at him and slightly nodded my head. He smile a bright smile at me. Moving his gaze back to the others in this caved-in shop; his chuckle now dark and heavy.

"You know, I have grown quite tired of people not know my real name. Ichigo here, is aware of my real name. as she also aware of the fact that I may have fallen for her" Everyone gasped at this, Lenix only smiled brighter then he was already. "So if you don't mind, I would _love_ to be alone with the one who I can truly trust" With this we teleported; only the echoes of them calling for us to return were heard as we soon arrived at our new location; a bedroom.

We now stood at the foot of the king sized bed, still holding one of each others hands. I was soon hit by a wave of dizziness; as I began to sway on my feet. Lenix picked me up bridal style, as so he could place me gently down on the soft royal blue silk sheets that covered most of the bed. Before slowly joining me by laying on his side beside. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"I take it that, this is your bedroom, hm?" I asked rolling on my side as so I could look at him. His face adopting a sweet smile as he reached out a hand to collect one of mine.

"Yes, this is my bedroom. Sorry that it is a bit dark in here, though" He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. At the mention of it being dark; I decided to take in my surroundings. The room look tiny and well kept; there were no windows as well as no door. Both the book shelf and the large desk that stood beside it; appeared to be made out of a dark oak-like wood but the chair that sat with the desk was a normal wooden chair. But what caught my eye the most was that; one of the four walls was nothing a large mirror. As I continued to gaze around the room, I could feel Lenix watching me, my reaction was a key to him. From my reaction he could tell what I was thinking.

"So what do you think of my temporary bedroom?" Lenix softly whispered in my ear, I shivered as his warmish breath travelled down my neck.

"I think. . .hm, well. It is different; what do you mean by _temporary_?" I asked raising an eyebrow but keeping my eye fixed on the mirrored wall opposite me. As Lenix quietly chuckled; it made me shiver more, uneven wave of his warmish breath travelled down my neck.

"So, you think that they are going to be willing enough to let me stay here; as I continue to _betray_ them" As he spoke; I felt his lips brush against the skin of my neck. I shuddered at the sensation.

"Sure, I mean; you are their leader and all. . ." I spoke with a daze of the feel of his lips on my neck, never really touching my skin but making their presence known. Lenix released a long tired sigh.

"Did all I have told you about me, got in one ear and the other, little mew" He chuckled at the end, gaining me goose-bumps and a quick shudder. Still with in my daze like state; my answer wasn't what I intended of saying.

"Hm, I think I forgot but why does it matter; at least then you have some advantage over them, right?" There was a short silence before we shifted. Me now laying on my back with my head in the middle of a pillow and my arms far from my sides; Lenix on the other hand was now on top of me. He held himself up using arms that were now pressed down as so he was resting his elbows; these were placed either side of my upper body; he as also straddling me at my hips with him pressing his knees down into the mattress but grasping my hips at the same time. Now that we were in this position our faces were only a few inches apart.

Lenix chuckle lightly at my bewildered expression, lowering his head. He place his lips to my neck and gently kissed up and down for a few mintues; I relaxed as the sensation sent wave of pleasure through me. After a couple of circuits he raised his head back so he could look at my ; now flustered face.

"Well if you have forgotten what I have told you; then it appears to me that you need to be taught a lesson, hm. . ." I blinked a couple of time before managing to speak back.

"How are you going to teach me, Lenix" From what I could tell; he really had no trouble of thinking of a ay to teach me a lesson. With that he chuckled in subduing manner, I gulped at this. "Don't you think that we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves, I mean. . . we have only just started to get to know each other and for another issue; I am only sixteen" This didn't falter him, he just rolled his eyes and sighed but didn't make signs of getting off of me.

"Ichigo, you said that you trusted me. I do not see why we can't, mm. . . express what newly born love we have for each other, but you may be right in the terms that you are a little young for my liking; but that won't change my mind. I have made my choice; Ichigo, I want you to become my mate"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you know what? I never thought that I could write a cliffie but here we have it :D Okay guys! Please read and review!<strong>

**SADLY THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! SO, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN**

**Thanks guys, bye for now!**


End file.
